Thin Blue Line (Legs Macready from TFRP X Reader)
by JadedValentine92
Summary: You and Legs were close back in Liberty City and were part of the same organization. Then one day Legs just disappeared. The only correspondence from him was a few letters here and there. Then one day they just stopped. The last place you knew him to be was Los Santos. So that's where you're going. What will happen when you meet him again? Will things be the same?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This is a fic between Legs Macready from TFRP and the reader. TFRP is a GTA RP server for PC and it is often streamed on . Legs is played by the streamer devolore._

* * *

I had just arrived in Los Santos from Liberty City. I had gotten involved with a rough crowd back home and was just able to escape. I had heard from an old friend who had gotten out a while before me that Los Santos was a place where you could leave your past behind and start over fresh. My friend had gone from running with the same sordid crowd as me to now, as of the last time I heard from him almost a year ago, being an upstanding officer with the San Andreas State Police.

I was walking along the road from the airport trying to get into town. As I reached a busy intersection I looked both ways. When I saw that I had a walk light I began to proceed across the road. What I didn't anticipate was that a local wouldn't be paying attention and would blow through the red light at full speed. I was hit in the crosswalk and was thrown across the road and landed on the curb.

As I laid there unable to get up on my own an onlooker dialed the police. Within a couple of minutes I heard sirens. As they drew closer I couldn't help but hope to see the familiar face that drew me to come out here. I heard a car come to a stop nearby and heard the voice that I had hoped to hear. "Are you okay ma'am? Can you tell me what happened?" Legs asked as he leaned over me and proceeded to check my vitals.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him weakly. "I think I'm okay for the most part Legs. I am fairly certain I have a broken leg or foot and a few broken ribs. But honestly I've been through so much worse." I said with a slight chuckle and a wince. He seemed shocked when I called him by his name. He blinked a few times slowly as he studied my face. Soon a look of recognition crossed his handsome face. He knew exactly who I was.

"Let's get you to Pillbox Medical and we can talk down there." He said as he stabilized my leg and gingerly helped me into his cruiser. I settled into the seat and smiled at him. He looked back at me in the mirror as he quickly drove. "I knew it would only be a matter of time before they found me here." He said softly.

I looked at him confused. "You told me you were here. I escaped from there just like you did. They started to get me involved with some extremely risky things. I had to get out before they had me do something that would cost me my life." I said as I tried not to take too deep of breaths. Soon we reached the hospital and he gently picked me up out of his backseat and carried me inside. He placed me on a gurney and they wheeled me in the back to set my leg and make sure there wasn't too much internal damage especially from the broken ribs.

Once they made sure everything was stabilized they wheeled me back out to recovery where Officer Legs Macready was waiting for me. I gently sat up and looked at him. Once we were alone I realized that now was my chance to ask him the questions that had been eating at me for a year. "Why did you stop writing to me?" I asked softly. "You were the only person I met while in that group who really seemed to care about me." He slowly began to walk towards me. Guilt was written all over his face.

"I was afraid they would turn you against me. I thought that they would try to find me through you. You have to remember that he shot me in the head." Legs said as he pulled a chair up beside my hospital bed. He sank down in the chair and looked at me. "I did it to help save both of our lives." He tried to explain.

I shook my head and looked into his eyes. "If you were really trying to save both of our lives you would have taken me with you when you first left Liberty City." I said somewhat bitterly. I saw Legs wince a little at my harshness. I sighed softly and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry. I know you needed out. I just thought that when you left that you'd take me with you." I said softly.

Legs reached over and took my hand in his. "Trust me I wanted to take you. But they had eyes on you so they could try to find me. I knew the only way to not have them watching you was to leave. I knew when they hadn't seen me for a few weeks that they would give up and leave you alone. Trust me if I had any idea that they were going to get as bad as they did I would have easily taken you with me. I would have taken you no matter what they consequences would have been." He said as he squeezed my hand gently.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the bed. "I know. Trust me I do. Um, I don't know anyone else out here. Can you please stay here with me? I really don't want to be here alone." I asked softly.

Legs thought about it for a moment. Finally he nodded. "Let me go return my cruiser and change clothes. Then I can go off duty and once I have all of that done I will come straight back here. I promise." He said as he went to stand up. I nodded a bit and smiled. With that he rushed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Roughly an hour later Legs returned. I sat up gingerly in the bed and smiled. "Welcome back Officer Macready. It is absolutely crazy that you are a cop. I never would have expected for you to turn to law enforcement when you got out here. I mean thinking back on out time in Liberty City and all the bad things we did out there. The police department is the last place I would have expected to see you." I said as he sat down beside me on the bed.

He chuckled a bit and nodded. "Yeah I know. To be honest when I got out here I wanted to be as far from the criminal lifestyle as I could. One day I was hanging around and was offered a job with a local security company called SecuroServ. Little did I know upon joining that they were about as crooked as they come. I stayed with them for a bit before I applied to be a trooper with the SASP." He explained.

I nodded a bit. "I get that. It's almost like it's a way for you to atone for all the bad things you have done in the past. I completely understand that. I have been thinking about what I want to do with my life now that I am out here. I kind of was thinking about the possibility of being an EMT. I want to help people. I want to make a difference in the world and do some good for once in my life. I want to make a change like you did." I said as I looked up into his eyes.

He nodded a bit. "I think I can help you out with that. I know some people that I can put in a good word with and get you trained. I know you have some medical experience already. I mean I can't even count how many times I would have died if it wasn't for you and your quick thinking." He said as he took my hand in his. "Have I mentioned how happy I am to have you out here? Because I am extremely happy. To be honest the last few months have been absolutely horrible for me. I lost someone who was like my sister. We were the only family that either of us had left. Then the woman I had been seeing went missing after she had been named an accessory to Ayda's murder." He said softly as he squeezed my hand.

I studied his face in silence for a moment. All the hurt and anger showed clearly on his face. I frowned a bit and gently pulled on his hand for him to look at me. When he brought his face up to finally look at me my heart absolutely broke at all the emotions I saw in his eyes. A few stray tears rolled down his cheeks. I sat up properly and reached my free hand up to wipe them away. I rested my palm against his cheek and he leaned into my touch slightly. I ran my thumb over his cheek. "Oh Legs. I am so sorry. I am sorry I wasn't here to help you through this. I can't imagine how confused and hurt you must be feeling." I said softly as I held eye contact with him.

He closed his eyes and sighed a bit. "What's important is that you're here now. Honestly this is the first time I have let anyone see what is going on and how it has affected me since that night." He said softly as he opened his eyes. He reached his free hand up and tucked a piece of my long hair back behind my ear. For a moment we sat there in silence. Nothing but the sounds of our breathing in the room. Legs began to lean closer to me. I bit my lip gently as I watched him. His advance was suddenly stopped by a knock on the door.

I quickly jumped and took my hand from his cheek. However I refused to remove my hand from his. I held his hand as the doctor checked my contusions and made sure my ribs were still okay and that I wasn't struggling to breathe. We waited patiently for the doctor to finish. Once he was done he said that I was free to leave but I was required to take it easy for fear that my ribs could puncture something. I nodded and Legs turned around so that I could change back into my normal clothes and out of the hospital gown. Once I was done I tapped his shoulder for him to turn around. "So what now?" I asked as I steadied myself in my walking boot the doctor gave me so I didn't have to use crutches.

Legs smiled a bit as he wrapped an arm around me to help steady me. "Well I don't have to go back to work and you said that you didn't have anywhere to go. So how about we go to my house? I have a nice house on the beach. You can stay with me until you get on your feet. Maybe even longer if you want." He said as we walked together out to his car. I smiled a little as he helped me into the passenger seat.

Once he got in the driver's seat he took my hand in his as we began driving to his house. I looked over at him. "I am so glad to have actually found you out here. I was so afraid I'd be searching for days trying to find you. Plus I didn't even know if you'd want to see me when I did. But I'm glad you did. Too bad I had to get hit by a car for us to find each other." I said as I looked at him smiling softly to myself. He glanced at me and chuckled. He didn't say anything. He just lifted my hand up to his lips so he could gently place a kiss on my knuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon we pulled up in front of his house. I looked up at it in complete awe. It was so much larger than what I expected. "Oh wow Legs. This house is absolutely beautiful. I bet your view of the ocean is absolutely breathtaking." I said as he helped me out of the car. I held onto his arm as he walked me into the house. Once inside I hobbled over to a window that looked out over the beach and ocean. "Wow. I was right. This is breathtaking."

As I stood there admiring the view I heard Legs chuckle softly from behind me. I moved over to the backdoor and stepped out on to the deck. I slowly made my way to the railing. I held onto it and breathed in the salty ocean air. "I could get used to this." I said softly as I enjoyed the cool breeze that surrounded me. I heard footsteps behind me. Before too long I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. I leaned back against his chest slightly.

"I could get used to this too." He said softly as he held me. "I bought this house with Ayda before she died. I couldn't bring myself to leave it after she was killed. So I kinda threw myself into work so I could afford the mortgage." He explained as he held me closer. I nodded a bit. I knew from what he had told me that he and Ayda were close. So it made sense why they would live together. "She was like my sister so for me it was the only thing that seemed right. She was the only one here that I trusted for a long time." He said as he rested his chin on my shoulder and looked out over the ocean with me.

I nodded a bit. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I totally get it. Trust me I do. It takes a lot to trust someone, especially after everything that you've been through. So when you finally find someone you can trust you cherish them and don't want to let them go." I said as I turned in his arms so that I was facing him. I rested my forehead against his and smiled bit. "Legs you have always been that one person I know I can always trust. No matter what happens. I've always known you were my person. Even after you left and stopped writing, I still knew that you were my person. I knew one day I would make it back to you. I just had to be patient." I said as I looked into his eyes.

He looked back into my eyes as we breathed together. "Back in Liberty City I was always afraid to get too involved with you. I mean I was genuinely afraid that they would hurt you if they learned how I felt about you. I mean look at what they did to me to start with. They shot me in the head for wanting out. Who knows what they would have done to you to get to me." He said softly as he held me close.

I nodded. I completely understood why he did what he did. If I was in his position I would have done the same thing. I would have done anything to keep him safe no matter the consequences. No matter how much it would hurt me the important thing would be that he would be out of harms way. "I understand. If I was in your position I would have done the same thing." I said softly as I rested my head on his chest. I smiled softly as I listened to his heartbeat. "This feels almost like a dream. It almost doesn't seem real." I whispered.

I felt Legs chuckle. "It is very real. Trust me." He said as he tilted my head up to look at him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to my lips. I was a little caught off guard at first. But once my brain registered what was happening I returned his sweet and gentle kiss. When we finally pulled apart I rested my forehead against his so I could catch my breath.

I giggled a little. "You're right it is real. Very real."


	4. Chapter 4

We stayed like that for a bit before my stomach made a noise. I blushed and looked up at him. "Oh goodness. I'm sorry. I haven't eaten in a while I must be hungrier than I thought." I said as I pulled away from him and frowned down at my stomach. I thought back to when the last time I actually ate was and it was before my flight out here.

Legs chuckled at the face I made. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked as he looked down at me. "Did they give you anything at the hospital?" he asked. I shook my head. He frowned and took my hands in his. "Let's go inside and make some food. I know you love it when I cook for you." He said as he began to lead me away from the beautiful view from the deck.

I followed him as he led me into his huge kitchen. "The last time I actually ate was before my flight here. Dumb I know. But I was so nervous about getting out here and whether or not you'd want to see me." I said as a blush crept onto my cheeks remembering how afraid I was about it. He chuckled as he gestured to a seat. I climbed up and sat at the island while I watched him gather everything.

"I completely understand. I mean we haven't seen each other in years. I understand why you were nervous. But you should have known that you always will be welcome here." He said as he began to chop some veggies. "I'm gonna make some roasted butternut squash soup. I remember how much you loved it when I'd make it for you." He said as he loaded the butternut squash onto a roaster pan and stuck it in the oven to cook for a bit. He walked around the counter to where I was sitting. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

"I can't believe you remembered my favorite dish you cooked after all this time." I said smiling brightly at him. In the tall chair I was eye to eye with him. Not something I was used to but I was going to take advantage of it. I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his lips. We pulled away when we heard a knock at the door.

Legs made his way to the front door and opened it. I looked over to the door and saw a woman with red hair standing there. I was very confused as to what was going on. I heard him talking to her. He kept calling her Nancy. I got out of my seat gingerly and made my way over to the door and peeked out from behind him. "Legs who is it?" I asked as innocently as possible as I could tell he was tense.

Legs moved aside a bit so that he could see me. "This is Nancy. She was my girlfriend until Ayda died and she knew it was going to happen. She skipped town for weeks and I guess is finally back." He explained as he looked back to Nancy with clear distain in his eyes. I placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Go check the food. I can talk to Nancy here. Just please take a few deep breaths and relax." I said as I patted his arm. He nodded and turned away from us heading back into the kitchen. I turned to Nancy and frowned. "Why are you here? Can't you see he doesn't want you here?" I asked as I shook my head at her.

Nancy looked at me. She was a bit taller than I was but I wasn't going to let her intimidate me. "I'm here because Legs is my man. Why wouldn't I come check on how he's doing? I mean he lost his sister." She said with a smug look on her face. I felt my blood boil. I wanted to punch her right then and there. But with Legs right behind me in the kitchen I didn't feel like that would be a good idea.

"You're not wanted here Nancy. Now if I was you I'd leave before we call the police and have you removed. He said you were his girlfriend. Were is the important word there. He doesn't want you here anymore. I'm here for him and I've known him for a hell of a lot longer and I can help him much more than you ever could." I said through gritted teeth. She scoffed at me and tried to push past me into the house. I pushed her back and slammed the door in her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Once I had slammed the door I leaned back against it and took a deep breath. Legs walked over to me with a confused look on his face. "What happened? I heard the door slam." he asked as he looked around.

I looked up at him and sighed. "She tried to push her way inside. I told her that she wasn't wanted here and that she needed to leave. When she tried to push past me I pushed her back and slammed the door in her face." I said softly as I blushed a bit as though I was suddenly embarrassed for standing up for myself.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at me. "I mean thank you for getting rid of her but I could have handled that. She is probably just sitting outside the house waiting for us to leave again." he said shrugging as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I mean I kinda told her that if she didn't leave right now we would call the police for trespassing and harassment." I said blushing even harder as I buried my face into his chest. I could feel him chuckle as I breathed in his scent. "What's so funny?" I asked finally looking back up at him.

"I'm a cop. You do remember that right? She knows I know everything that is going on and I get notified on my phone of 311 and 911 calls even when I'm off duty. So I would have seen it if you called." he said laughing. I frowned and slapped his chest gently.

"That's not funny." I said as I began to pout a bit. "I wanted her to leave us alone. I wanted to spend an uninterrupted day with you. I mean I haven't seen you in a couple of years. I want to just be with you." I said as I looked down at the tattoo of what I assumed was his badge number on his arm. I lightly traced over it with my fingertips. "Is this your badge number?" I asked softly in hopes of changing the subject.

He looked at me then down at the tattoo. "Yeah it is. 288. That's me. But if you are ever in trouble text me or ask for me in your 911 or 311 call by name. Some of the cadets get confused if you ask for me by badge number. There was one time when I quit for a few days and then it occurred to me that this was just a number on my arm at that point. But I didn't stay away for long. I couldn't. Every second I stayed idle was a second I was closer to becoming what I used to be. I couldn't do that." he said softly as he studied the tattoo.

I looked up at him and studied his face as he studied his arm. "If you don't want to talk about it anymore it's okay. We can take it one step at a time. We have plenty of time to catch up on things." I said softly as I touched his cheek. He just nodded and smiled at me a little.


End file.
